Projectors are conventionally designed to project a visible image in which the projected light has frequencies within the visible spectrum. For instance, conventional projectors are capable of projecting an image composed of multiple pixels, each emitted by a distinct pixel unit. For each pixel unit, the projector includes multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs). For instance, a pixel unit typically might include a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED. The projected image passes through optics in a manner that the visible image is then focused on a surface at a distance from the projector. Projectors are not conventionally used to project images outside of the visible spectrum.